She Looks So Perfect
by WemmaIsAwesome
Summary: Wemma are an 18 year old couple that have experienced some issues. What will happen when Will proposes an idea for the both of them? Based loosely on the song She Looks So Perfect by 5 Seconds Of Summer.


Will looked at Emma from across the classroom. Emma could feel his eyes bore into her back and shifted nervously.

Will and Emma had a history of dating and breaking up, but at the end of the day, they both loved each other as much as two 18 year olds could. They honestly wanted to spend their life with each other by their side, but no-one else seemed to care, or agree with their feelings for one another.

The last time they dated was a few months back, when they decided to take a break because school was getting in the way of everything. They had fought, made up, fought again and decided to stay as mutuals. There was just too much stress in their lives with the exams coming up.

As the bell rang to announce the end of class, Will jumped up and ran over to Emma.

"Ems, we need to talk. Now..." Will said, tugging slightly at her arm.

"We broke up months ago, what do you want now?" She turned around and Will got a smell of her mid-length, wavy, ginger hair.

"I just... I want us to try again. People are saying we're too young for all of this, but I believe we can do it." Emma bites her lip.

"Will, I love you, but exams are coming up..."

"I know, but babe, we've worked too damn hard for us two? We can't just give it up now? I say, you come over tonight, so we can talk." Will nods to himself. Emma scratches her neck and turns her gaze back to Will.

"Er, okay... What time?"

"Is 7pm alright?" Will asks, turning his head slightly. Emma nods, and Will smiles. "Okay, I'll see you then!" Will walks out of the class, leaving a confused, yet excited, Emma standing in the classroom.

* * *

It got to 7pm and Emma was sat outside in her car contemplating whether to go through with this or not. She knew what was going to happen. She was going to walk in there, Will would seduce her with his words, they would kiss, then it would lead to more. This had happened on more than one occasion since they broke up, but it was never spoken of.

Emma climbed out of her car carefully, making sure not to trip on the uneven pathway and ruin her outfit. She was wearing a short-sleeved tee, with a leather jacket on top. She had skinny jeans on, which had rips just above the knee and she was wearing converses. Emma didn't normally dress like this, but it was Will she was meeting and she felt most comfortable around him when she wasn't wearing her 'geeky' clothes, as other kids called them.

"Just coming!" shouted an excited Will from inside the house as she rang the bell. Emma's palms were getting sweaty as she check her pocket, just to make sure she brought a condom with her in case Will didn't have any.

Emma removed her hand from her pocket quickly as the door swung open. Will's mouth ran dry as he looked at Emma up and down. He placed his hand on the back of his neck and stuttered.

"W-wow, Ems. You, wow, you look amazing." Emma smiled and blushed at his compliment.

"Thank you, Will. Can I?" She points towards the open door, gesturing for him to let her in. He nods and moves out of the way to let her through. "Are we home alone?" Emma asks, sitting on the sofa.

"Yeah. My parents have gone away for the weekend, so I have this place to myself from now, to Sunday. Did you want me to hang your jacket up?"

"Yes, please." Emma takes her jacket off to reveal a tee-shirt that clung to her dainty frame. Will stood there for a second, just staring at her petite body, admiring every curve that was just screaming his name. He took her jacket off and hung it on the coat rack. He turned around to find Emma in his face.

"Woah, you scared me." Will didn't bother moving. He was loving how close he was to her right now.

"Look, Will," Emma looked into his eyes. "We all know why you invited me here tonight, so how about we just get right to it?" She walked two fingers up and down his chest, causing him to shiver under her touch. He nodded, speechless to what she just said. Emma felt a sense of authority wash over her, knowing what she could do to Will made her incredibly happy.

She grabbed him by his collar and walked with him to the bedroom they had been in many times before. She pushed him lightly to his bed and he propped himself up on his elbows as he watched Emma undress. First, her top was thrown to the floor. Her toned body was exposed to the only boy who she could give her loving to. Will stared at her simple bra. Cute, yet sexy, he thought. Emma started on her jeans. The fabric that hugged her legs were soon going to be on the floor, and the thought of this made Will shift awkwardly. Within a few seconds, Emma was stood in the middle of his room in just her underwear. She blushed as she hinted towards Will doing the same, which didn't take too long for him to do.

* * *

Emma walked towards him slowly, both of them standing in their undergarments. She kissed him on the cheek, leaving a light pink smudge on his skin.

"What you said earlier, about us getting back together..." Will nodded. "I think we should try again." He smiled at the words that had came out of her mouth. Will turned Emma around and pushed her onto the bed. She pushed him back slightly and pulled the condom from out of her jean pocket laying on the floor.

"But first..." She shook the small, square packet in his face and Will nodded. He removed his boxers and placed the condom on careful enough not to let it split. Emma bit her lip at the sight of his unmentionable and started removing her bra and underwear.

Soon enough, the both of them were naked and just waiting for the other to start the evening off. Will walked over to her slowly and crawled on top of her. They repositioned on the bed so that they were comfortable enough and, when they found themselves completely comfortable, Will inserted himself into Emma. Emma gasped from not feeling the touch of him inside of her in a while. She had started to forget just how good they were together. She clawed his back as they moved like a melody, their bodies a perfect match. They both moaned as they continued to move together.

Will had been Emma's first, and vice-versa for Will. They had first got together when they were 16, but between then and now, they had split up on more than one occasion. It took Emma a while to agree to losing her virginity to Will. It wasn't that she didn't love him, it was that she felt too young, and too inexperienced. But when she found out Will was exactly the same, something just clicked inside of her and she automatically knew that he was the one.

* * *

After Will and Emma had climaxed, they collapsed back onto the bed and Will pulled Emma into his arms.

"We should run away together. Just me and you. We can run away and start a family... A happy, little family. We would be so happy..." Emma smiled.

"I wish we could, but we've got exams, and my parents, and your parents, and what about money? We need mon-" Will cut her off with a passionate kiss.

"I know, but we can do it? I can get a small job, earn some money and we can leave. I say we can do it in 3 months? That's after exams, too!" Emma shook her head laughing.

"Keep dreaming, babe." She patted his thigh and snuggled in closer. Will suddenly shot up.

"Marry me." Emma choked.

"Wh-what?" Her eyes widened and her breathing got heavier.

"Marry me? Become my wife?" Will grabbed Emma's hand and smiled.

"But, Will? We're only 18?" She frowned at his sudden idea.

"I know, but we're legally old enough. Without parental consent too! No-one has to know! Run away with me and we can get married!" Emma sat up, confused with his plans. How long had he been planning this?

"Will, what has brought this on?"

"I just finally realised how much you really do mean to me. I love you, and I want to be with you."

* * *

Emma looked around, her clothes strewn across his room. She had been in this situation before, but it had never gotten this serious. Will and herself had always spoken of growing up and having a family, but Emma didn't realise how desperate Will really was for that to happen.

"Uhm... Yes... I'll marry you." Will stopped breathing for a brief second before jumping up and cheering.

"I need to get a ring!" His smile was so big it made Emma melt.

"But, one one condition..." Emma held her finger up and saw Will's light in his eyes die out slightly. He nodded for her to continue. "We DON'T move away, and don't get married until we have completed our exams. Is that a deal?"

"Yes, yes, of course!" Will smiled and kissed Emma passionately on the lips.

"Well, that's sorted then. I'm going to be Mrs Emma Schuester." Emma smiled.

Emma and Will stayed together for a few more hours until it got dark and Emma had to go. All Will could think as she walked out, was just how perfect she really looked.


End file.
